happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuddles
Cuddles is a yellow rabbit who is dangerously mischievous and self centered, which often leads to both his death and other characters' deaths. On the other hand, he is mostly friendly and caring, making his personality more complex than the others. Sometimes he can be mischievous, like in A to Zoo. He is often depicted as being best friends with Toothy and is usually seen in a romantic relationship with Giggles. Trivia * He may like the color pink, as he has pink bunny slippers, has pink cheeks, and his girlfriend in a few episodes is Giggles (who has pink fur). * The Collect Them All section of the First Blood DVD reveals that Cuddles has a Master's Degree in karate. * Cuddles' appearance is similar to the Nickelodeon character Spongebob, since both are yellow, have pink-red cheeks and big teeth, they also have similar personality, since both are very happy and friendly and dedicated to what they like, apart from their innocence. They both are smiling most of the time. * He also may resemble Pikachu from Pokémon. Back when the first episode of Happy Tree Friends premiered (late 1999), Pokémon was incredibly popular. * Most of the time, Cuddles keeps his bunny slippers on, but in the episodes Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Cuddles' slippers are seen off of his feet after his deaths. There is even a goof in The Carpal Tunnel of Love where Cuddles' slippers are completely missing from his feet at one moment. * According to the Pop Corn video version of Spin Fun Knowin' Ya in the First Blood DVD, Cuddles starred in the Ninja movie series "Paws of Fury". This is a parody of the Bruce Lee movie Fist of Fury, the joke being that Cuddles is a rabbit. * Cuddles is the most advertised character of HTF in real life while in the show, Splendid is most advertised character. * In the HTFgames.com arcade game Crazy Disco, he is seen wearing a bikini, even though he is a male character. In the updated version of the game, Disco Inferno, he is only wearing his normal bunny slippers. This was done by Cartoon Star and not Mondo. * Cuddles currently has the most deaths of any canon character in the series. * Cuddles is similar to Kenny McCormick in South Park on Comedy Central as both die a lot. Gallery S3E12 I Nub You Walking together.png StrainKringle.png d249fb8d997a9db4b788be9907af0ff4.png|Cuddles wearing a diaper. b415c3252f28656c60b4cf9e8db7e8e6.png|Sad Cuddles Cuddles & Giggles.png Cuddles by cubpop-d7w1l7a.png|Sexy Cuddles tree-clipart-clipart-happy-tree-805174-2741088.png|Cuddles in a tanooki suit. Cuddles7.png|Cuddles as an astronaut. CuddlesSheriffHS33.png|Sheriff Cuddles. Petunia and Cuddles.png Cuddles4.png|Cuddles in his soccer gear. S1E1 Kids on Merry-Go-Round.gif Deliverybunny.png STV1E12.2_Cuddles_and_the_Guitar.png Jam_6.jpg STV1E1.1 Cuddles and Flaky in Roller Coaster.png WTracks13.png WTracks17.png TWSotT_FlakyVomit1.png TWSotT_FlakyVomit2.png TWSotT_FlakyVomit3.png Amfhduydfuhddf.png Cannon_Hare_Z.png Cuddles1.PNG.png S3E14_See_You_Later,_Elevator.png S3E14 Elevatorfaces.png S3E14_Elevatorstops.png OhXmasTree5.png Blast From The Past.JPG.jpg Snapshot_5_(12-24-2014_11-32_PM).png Pokingamonkey.png Upantlers.png Menounderstand.png|Cuddles can't understand what Mime is trying to say. Starkringle.png Cuddlesjumpsoff.png Nicoel01.png CuddlesIceCream.jpg Nutty and Cuddles.png S3E13_A_Bit_of_a_Pickle_Cuddles.png STV1E13.1_HTGT44.png S3E3_Cuddles_and_robot.png Cuddlesdriving.png Carjacked.png S3E12_I_Nub_You_Cuddles_and_Giggles.png Home is Where the Hurt is.png This Is Your Knife Z.png (4).png STV1E12.3_Cuddles_Mouse.png 180px-Birthday singing.png Helium.png IaJ_Cuddles.png S3E24_TV.png FB2.png FB6.png S2E4 Cuddles sees Fliqpy.png Captainlump.png Snapshot_4_(12-24-2014_11-31_PM).png Gbdjghjhu.png S1E6_Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_mid_air.PNG.png|Cuddles diving into a pond that prohibits swimmers. S1E6_Water_You_Wading_For_Cud_call_Flak.PNG.png S1E6_Cuddlesmissingcheeks.png|Where did Cuddles' blush go? Let it Slide.jpg 41LIS.png 42LIS.png Cuddles_scared.jpg Hqdefault19.jpg Snakebite.jpg SAT20.png Dislocatedhand.png Telescope.jpg S4E8 Camp Cuddles and Toothy.png Seize_The_Day_0001.jpg Holdingheart.png Sub5.png S3E7_Concards.png Cuddlesisbroke.png Melancholy.png Iaj_needle_again.png Flowers.jpg S4E3 Buns of Steal 20.png S4E3 Blissfullyunaware.png Cuddles in Wingin It.jpg S3E2_What's_he_looking_at.png S3E2_Pitcher.png S3E2_Throw_it_to_me.png S3E2_Over_the_fence.png Cuddlesad.jpg Iaj_wtf.png Wipe 6.jpg 58LIS.png S4E8 Whohitme.png Cuddlesonthebeach.png Mapinbottle.png Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(22).png TCTofL3.png Tunneloflove---cuddlesgiggles.JPG.jpg Cuddles and Giles flirting.png TCTofL24.png Come_along_and_play_with_me.png Safe.png Don't_forget_the_sunscream.jpg Tumblr_ms7qpqcXVB1qixvmco1_500.jpg A_N_G_R_Y_slippers.png Cuddleselevator.png STV1E13.1_Party_set.png Farmercuddleswell.png Links https://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Cuddles Category:Rabbits Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Good Characters Category:Characters